


Urge to Die

by ForsakenRanger



Series: Two Soldiers [2]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Angst, Apologies, Best Friends, Chains, Crying, F/F, Female Character of Color, Flashbacks, Green Eyes, Memories, Nicknames, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Pain, Sleep Deprivation, Smile, Suicidal Thoughts, Warm and Fuzzy Feelings, based off a larp thing i do, elena is basically someone i know irl, maybe elena and amayah are lesbians, theres a prequel to this you may have to read it to understand whats going on in this one, theyre just so cute
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-05
Updated: 2021-03-05
Packaged: 2021-03-18 02:02:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 819
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29850894
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ForsakenRanger/pseuds/ForsakenRanger
Summary: Elena visits Amayah in captivity.
Relationships: Original Female Character/Original Female Character
Series: Two Soldiers [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2192868





	Urge to Die

Amayah hung her head, breathing heavily as the pain in her arms flared. Her arms were being held up by long chains on either side of the wall in the large, stone room, and she knelt even though she could stand upl.

  
  


She didn’t say anything aloud, though. She knew she deserved this, and it was better than being executed. 

  
  


Yesterday, Elena had found her and brought her to Calem to tell her story. She told nothing but the truth, and she was allowed to live and was to be imprisoned for a few weeks or a few months. 

  
  


There was no light in this room, and Amayah could hear nothing but the clinking of the chains and the sound of her heavy breathing. She tried to stand up, wanting to move around, but the pain in her knees was too agonizing, but she knew she deserved this. 

  
  


She lifted her head as the metal door opened, and she smiled weakly as Elena walked into the room, holding a lantern with a big smile on her face. “Hey.” Elena said, sitting down in front of Amayah.

  
  


The brunette smiled at her, her arms wanting to wrap themselves around the other woman. “Hi.” She whispered. 

  
  


Elena’s green eyes glanced around at the chains, grimacing. “Do the chains hurt?” She asked softly. 

  
  


Amayah nodded. “They do, but I don’t complain.” She answered.

  
  


“I’ll talk to Calem about maybe locking you into a room or something so you don’t have to suffer.” The dark-skinned woman offered. 

  
  


The brunette shook her head. “It’s alright. I deserve this.” 

  
  


Elena frowned at this. “What you did was horrible, but you had no choice.” She said. 

  
  


Amayah sighed heavily and shrugged, but then groaned in pain as the pain in her arms flared up again. “I-I could’ve done something different, but I didn’t. All of this is my fault.” She said, her throat tightening as tears filled her eyes. 

  
  


Elena caressed Amayah’s cheek, her dark fingers touching Amayah’s fair skin as if it was porcelain. “People learn, May. You’ll learn, too.” She said.

  
  


Amayah leaned into Elena’s touch, glad that she finally felt a bit of warmth in the cold, dark room. “I’m sorry.” She whispered, on the verge of tears. 

  
  


Elena wiped the tears away and softly smiled. “I forgive you, and I’m sure that Calem forgives you, too.” 

  
  


Amayah leaned into the warmth, but it was taken away. Elena stepped back and stood up, gripping the handle of the lantern. “I have to go, May. I’ll come back.” She said before walking out of the room and closing the metal door behind her. 

  
  


Amayah wanted to cry and tried to curl up on the floor but she groaned loudly in pain as the chains that held her arms up pulled on them. “I’m sorry! I’m sorry! I’m sorry!” She chanted, finally breaking down and hanging her head, tears dripping from her cheeks onto the stone floor.

  
  


Her sobs echoed off the walls as did the clinks of the chains. She aggressively pulled against the chains, sobbing in pain as her arms felt like they were on fire. “I’m sorry!” She screamed, the words echoing off of the stone walls. 

  
  


_ Stay! Stay! Please! _ The words ran through her mind like a broken record. She wanted Elena to stay. She wanted her friend to comfort her and tell her everything was okay, but she couldn’t get that. 

  
  


A few minutes passed before the chained woman calmed down, her chest rising and falling with every heavy breath she took. She had been stripped of her armor and left in a decently clean outfit consisting of a loose white shirt and brown pants that ended just above her knees. 

  
  


She didn’t realize it, but the rough stones on the floor were scratching against the skin on her knee, tearing the skin but not tearing it enough to make her bleed. 

  
  


She wanted to sleep. She needed to sleep, but the burning pain in her arms and back prevented her from doing so. Her eyelids were so heavy, and the second she closed her eyes, the pain would jolt her awake, leaving her in a cycle of sleepiness, pain and misery. 

  
  


She wanted to die. She wanted to take her last breath, but she was force-fed and forced to drink water to keep her alive.  _ Maybe I’ll die from exhaustion _ , she thought, still hanging her head as her long, brown hair gently touched whatever areas of the floor it could.

  
  


As she looked at her hair, Amayah remembered the time Elena complimented her on the fact one side of her hair was shaved and she kept the other side long.  _ “Your hair is beautiful,” _ Elena had told her as she softly touched Amayah’s hair. 

  
  


The memory made Amayah smile, but it dropped as she remembered the situation she was in.  _ Maybe,  _ she thought,  _ Maybe I’ll continue living for her _ .


End file.
